The Original Diaries
by Revenge77
Summary: This is the story about the Originals and the thousand years they've been running from there dad and the days they had freedom.


**I don't own anything, but Cairo and Scarlet-Justice.**

**Chapter One:**

A 1000 years ago a infant was born. Her mother was a beautiful blonde with blue eye. She bared the name Scarlet-Justice Primrose Monroe, the twin to the doppleganger Tatia. Her father was different, he was cursed the day before the child's birth. He was the Original Hybrid, Nikklaus Mikaelson.  
The day of the birth the child was also cursed. Cursed by the laws of nature that when one of werewolf blood kills a innocent they we'll suffer the moon's wrath as punishment. Now let the past tell it's story.

"Push!" Rebekah demanded holding with every muscle not to attack Scarlet-Justice, because of the blood. Scarlet let out a cry of pain as she did as she was told. And after a while Scarlet's child was born a minute before twelve which would have ended Halloween in our time. Just then Klaus was allowed into the tent, that he had been kept out of, and walked hastily towards Scarlet-Justice. While Rebekah was wrapping the small infant in a warm blanket for the cold, fall night.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me," Klaus said to Scarlet as he heard her heart beat slowed down rapidly.

"Take care of our daughter Bellalyn, Nikklaus," Scarlet said in the fading already quiet voice that belonged to her last breath. Klaus face showed mix emotions between sorrow and rage, but he held them back with all his strength, but his jaw was clinched shut. Rebekah held baby Bellalyn and looked at Klaus and said,"I'm so sorry, Nik," holding back her own tears for her dead friend.

"Nik, do you want to hold,Bellalyn?" Rebekah asked trying to cheer him up, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Don't call her that, little sister," Klaus snapped and the infant started crying.

"Then, what are you going to call her?" Rebekah asked over the infant's wails and Klaus still didn't seem to want to hold the infant as it cried. Leaving Rebekah to try and sooth her.

"Cairo, the middle name me and Scar...picked out," Klaus said cutting him self off at his fiance's name. He then started watching his sister struggle and panick as she handled the baby.

"Brother, please take her, I don't know what to do," Rebekah plead to her brother and Klaus finally took the crying baby from his sister. He looked at Cairo unsure about his feeling towards the crying infant. Klaus then felt a slight pull on the corners of his lips and smiled small at the baby. Then he remember she was wailing bloody murder and pulled her closer to him protectively and said,"There, there, little Cairo, all is well."

Klaus was soothing her for two reasons: One he didn't like her crying and two he didn't want his abusive father to find out about the baby or his dead fiance. His thoughts were interrupted by Rebekah bringing him back to reality by saying," Brother, someone is coming," and Elijah came into view.

"What do you want, Brother?" Klaus asked Elijah, ignoring that Cairo was finally asleep again.  
"To tell you, Father is looking for you," Elijah said.  
"Why?" Klaus asked getting defensive.  
"Because the smell of innocent blood lingers the air," Elijah said.

"Nik, we need to tell Father or he might hurt you," Rebekah said worried.  
"He'll hurt me anyway," Klaus said his sight fixed on Cairo who laid asleep in his arms.

"We need to get rid of the body, Nikklaus," Elijah said knowing it was Scarlet.  
"You are not to touch her," Klaus snapped and Rebekah stepped in front of her him as he was having a melt down.  
"Let her go,Nik, and go protect Cairo, we'll take care of Scarlet-Justice and we'll explain to father of her cause of death," Rebekah said looking Klaus in the eye.  
"Now go," she said and Klaus left the woods and slipped into the house Scarlet once owned, but no one owned it anymore.

Klaus took a stool out from under the table sat down and looked at Cairo as she slept. He stared at her for a minute and whispered,"I'm trying my best to blame you for her death, but I just can't seem to bring myself to be like that and treat you how my father treated me."

While Klaus was gone, Rebekah and Elijah were wrapping Scarlet in blankets when Mikael came into view.  
"What happened!?" he asked furious.  
"We didn't kill her, father," Elijah said as he put Scarlet in her grave.

"Then what killed her?! Was it your brother?!" Mikael said angrier.  
"No, Nikklaus had nothing to do with this, Scarlet didn't survive the birth of her child," Rebekah said trying to save her brother from abuse.  
"Then where's the child, it should be returned to it's father," Mikael stated.

"We already gave the babe to her father," Rebekah said.  
"Who is?" Mikael asked noticing they were hiding something from him, something that they didn't want him to know.

"Father, don't harm him," Rebekah plead and Mikael knew exactly who the father was. To his eyes it was a crime because Nikklaus hadn't been married to this girl so he shouldn't have touched her. He also saw it as a crime because Klaus had gotten Scarlet disowned and proposed to her during her pregnancy a month ago. Mikael then stormed off to find his son the one he did not approve of to teach him his lesson.

Then Mikael stopped in his tracks and thought on the facts, Klaus had already paid his price by loosing Scarlet-Justice. Also there was the fact that his wife Esther would kill him if any misfortune were to come upon the infant. Another thought appeared in his twisted mind he decided he was going to make Nikklaus suffer, but not physically. He was going to make his lest favorite son suffer through paranoia, so Klaus was going to think he was coming after him once he never was. That was Mikael's plan for this new twisted game. With these thoughts Mikael headed to the comfort of his house.

**End of chapter one:**

**I hope you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. So comment if you want, this will be my test chapter.**


End file.
